Obrigada, Papai James!
by Nanda Souza
Summary: Slytherin!Albus/OC Após uma noite péssima onde os pais a expulsam de casa, bem no próprio aniversário, Olivia vai passar o Natal n'À Toca. É uma monitora durona da Sonserina, nascida-trouxa e teve que endurecer com o tempo para ser respeitada pelos sonserinos e pelos pais, que odeiam o fato dela ser bruxa. Albus acha que ela está tendo um Natal ruim, o que será que vai acontecer?


Oh minha Circe. Eu estava com o coração tão partido, que não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Eu só encarava debilmente minha melhor amiga, Amélia, que estava dizendo algo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Eu via sua boca se mexendo e sabia que palavras horríveis deveriam estar saindo dela, xingando meus pais, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada ao meu redor. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado um feitiço silenciador ao revés nos meus ouvidos, ou eu havia ficado subitamente surda. Todo o Beco Diagonal parou no tempo, e eu não conseguia ouvir as risadas das crianças que corriam nas ruas, as famílias conversando em voz alta, ou alguns comerciantes fechando suas lojas.

Começou discretamente, mas, de repente, eu estava soluçando no seu ombro, embalada por seu abraço, como uma mulher condenada. Se algum cara passasse por nós, diria que eu iria receber o Beijo do Dementador amanhã.

— Eu vou esmagar a alma deles de uma forma que eles vão sentir pena por terem nascido. — Amélia declarou, quando nos sentamos na Fortescue Parlor, um tempo depois. Já eram dez horas, mas ainda haviam pessoas passeando por todo o Beco, pois era um sábado perto do Natal e as pessoas queriam passear, ou até comprar presentes de última hora. Estava todo iluminado e muito bonito, com as decorações bem feitas e pequenos Papais Noéis voadores que deixavam cair neve na nossa cabeça com seus trenós.

"Até que um sorvete não iria cair mal agora", pensei enquanto me acomodava em uma das mesas.

Eu quase verbalizei isso, quando Amélia voltou a falar.

— Eu quero dizer, era pra ele ser seu pai e ela ser sua mãe. Essa é a única coisa que eles deveriam fazer: abrigar você na casa deles. Eles não precisavam apoiar você em tudo. Na verdade, eles não precisavam nem te apoiar, se não quisessem. Só te tolerar. Isso era tudo o que eles precisavam fazer, e até nisso eles falharam. Eu sei que as coisas estavam feias na sua casa, eles odeiam bruxos e esse tipo de coisa. Okay, é ridículo. Mas esperar para te expulsar de casa quando você atinge a maioridade bruxa? Eles passaram tão fodidamente da linha. – Ela rugiu a última frase, socando a mesa. O atendente e algumas famílias olharam feio para nós, mas eu simplesmente ignorei. Amélia estava tão profundamente furiosa, eu nunca havia visto ela daquele jeito. Ela sempre foi estressada, mas dessa vez, seus cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados e sem jeito, e parecia uma fogueira. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos injetados de raiva e até um pouco suado. Eu achei que ela iria entrar em autocombustão ali mesmo.

Me forcei a parar de chorar e começar a pensar racionalmente, porque isso é o que eu faço em situações como esta. Amélia enlouquece, e eu resolvo o problema. Eu sou a única pessoa que consegue permanecer sensata nesses momentos, como a boa Sonserina que eu sou. Eu ignorei o grande terremoto de sentimentos, o fato de eu ter sido expulsa de casa, e toda a rejeição. Agora não era a hora para isso. Vamos lá, Olivia, ser racional.

— Amélia, pare. Eu sei de tudo isso, vamos pensar rápido. — Eu a parei, sabia que ela estava quase chutando a mesa de raiva. — Eles me expulsaram de casa, eu preciso sobreviver de alguma forma pelos próximos anos enquanto eu ainda não arranjar um trabalho, porque eu não tenho onde cair morta. Não há nenhuma necessidade de surtar agora, nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde. Nós vamos aparatar em casa agora, embalar tudo, tomar todo o dinheiro que eles possuem no cofre sem arrependimentos. E eu sei que eles não vão reclamar. Eles só não querem me ver na casa deles.

Eu derramado para fora tudo muito rápido, mas ela pegou o pensamento e acenou com a cabeça. Nossas mãos se tocaram, e eu nos aparatei. Se ela aparatasse sozinha agora, eu acho que ela apenas estruncharia a si mesma. E, além disso, ela não tinha idade suficiente. Mas eu tinha.

E hoje era o meu aniversário. Que aniversário maravilhoso.

Eu senti um gancho umbigo me puxar e a vertigem costumeira da aparatação. Aparecemos em um quarto muito arrumado, mas muito escuro. Eu não queria acender as luzes, então eu apenas fiz uma grande bola de luz com a varinha para iluminar o ambiente. Era meu bom e velho quarto. Todas as minhas boas e más recordações ali passaram muito rápido na minha mente, e eu quase engasguei. Eu estava quase tendo uma colapso mental, mas Amélia agarrou meu braço com força, e como a boa Grifinória que ela é, me deu um olhar confiante. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, e não disse nada, só acenei com a cabeça.

Peguei meu malão de Hogwarts, e comecei a empacotar tudo com a varinha. Ela não tinha dezessete ainda, então ela foi pegando com as mãos tudo o que ela achava que era útil e atirava no malão aberto. Nós trabalhávamos muito bem juntas, porque além da amizade—quase—irmandade, fomos parceiras em Poções todos os anos na escola.

Por precaução, eu coloquei um feitiço de extensão no malão. Desta vez, eu não estava arrumando meu malão para ir à Hogwarts e depois voltar. Eu estava saindo permanentemente dali e nunca mais voltaria. Esse pensamento começou a penetrar na minha mente e a ficha começou a cair. Organizei minhas roupas em diferentes pilhas com a varinha, e os livros em outra parte. Oh meu Merlin, eu tinha tantos livros. Desculpe, mas este é um momento inconveniente para ter tantos livros, e eu não vou deixar nada para trás.

— Porra, cadê vocês duas? Eu espero que vocês estejam na casa da Olívia, porque é onde estamos indo agora. – O patrono de Albus, uma raposa graciosa e etérea, apareceu de repente no quarto com a voz dele. Eu estava tão alerta, que nem tomei susto, mas Amélia quase infartou. A raposa desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Ele parecia seriamente preocupado. Eu podia ouvir muito barulho no fundo, vozes mistas e gritando frases ininteligíveis. Eu não sabia quem o "nós" eram, mas eu estava realmente contente de ver que alguém estava de ao meu lado. Eu deveria ter previsto aquilo antes, mas como poderia? Ninguém espera que os pais simplesmente o expulse de casa.

— Ok, eu vou pegar o dinheiro. Quando eles aparatarem aqui, continuem embalando tudo o que vocês acharem útil. Se é algo como uma decoração de alguma coisa, deixe James queimá—lo. Vamos fazer uma grande fogueira. — Eu disse com ressentimentos, sorrindo perversa com a última frase. James era o maior piromaníaco que eu conhecia, e se meus pressentimentos estavam certos, quem aparataria com Albus era ele. Corri até a porta, e não me incomodei em lembrar minhas memórias daquela casa, como eu fiz no quarto.

As lutas. A gritaria. As acusações. A olhares estranhos. O medo em seus olhos. A incompreensão. As afirmações de que tudo era minha culpa, até quando não era. Isso é o que acontece quando você é um trouxa, nascido em uma família inteiramente trouxa e tradicional, que em seguida, para a sua completa felicidade, descobre ser uma bruxa. A filha louca que pode transformar as coisas em sapos, como o meu pai disse uma vez.

Eu corri pelos elegantes e muito limpos corredores e sala de estar, que mais pareciam ter vindos de um comercial. Minha mãe gostava dessas coisas. Eu abri rapidamente o piso falso perto da parede onde ficava a tevê com um movimento rápido da varinha. Destranquei o cofre murmurando um rápido _Alohomora_ e puxei dele uma sacola preta com dinheiro dentro. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tinha ali dentro, mas achava que eles mereciam e eu não estava nem aí do quanto eles iriam precisar daquilo. Coloquei tudo de volta no lugar, exatamente como eu achei, sem nem me incomodar em olhar para todas as joias e as coisas de valor que eles tinham. Eu só estava pegando aquilo porque precisava sobreviver por um tempo, e não ficaria dependendo de ninguém para isso. Eu ainda precisava comprar o resto das coisas de Hogwarts no ano seguinte, e várias outras coisas necessárias para emergência. Não podia trabalhar ainda para conseguir isso. Além do que, eles estão em dívida comigo.

Voltei ao meu quarto, e encarei as paredes azul-marinho repletas de divas dos anos 50. Eu sorri ao ver aquilo, e cogitei levá-las, mas poderia arranjar novos.

— Oli. — Lily me abraçou com força, seguida por Fred. Ela tinha longos e lisos cabelos ruivos que estavam quase me sufocando, e eu ri um pouco um pouco de sua preocupação genuína e tão adorável. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam vermelhos, eu sabia que ela tinha chorado antes. Ela era uma adorável, gentil e emocional Lufana. — Eu sinto muito. Estamos aqui com você. Meus pais, os de Amélia e todo mundo ficaram lá para resolver a situação.

— Desculpe, James não pôde vir. Ele estava tentando acalmar todo mundo no restaurante. Por incrível que pareça. — Fred pediu desculpas, e bagunçou meu cabelo. Sua pele caramelada e seu cabelo ruivo escuro brilhavam de uma forma bela e misteriosa na luz produzida pela varinha. Eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos, e como ele sentia muito. Não pena, apenas tristeza. Eu sorri para ele e balancei a cabeça.

— Não, está perfeito. Obrigado. Sinto muito, gente, eu corri. Eu entrei em pânico e não soube o que fazer. A única coisa que eu pensei foi em vir aqui para resgatar o resto das coisas antes que eles pudessem chegar aqui. – Eu tentei explicar, e aflita, soltei ar pela boca.

Lá estavam Lily, Fred, Amélia e ele, Albus. Sua pele pálida contrastava com o quarto escuro, iluminada por uma fogueira de chamas azuis que não estavam ali antes. Ele era alto, quase do tamanho de Fred, que era dois anos mais velho que ele, e não tinha o mesmo porte que James, pois odiava quadribol que nem eu. Passei os olhos pelo quarto, constatando que muita coisa estava faltando e parecia o quarto de alguém que estava de mudança. Tudo o que estava faltando era o que compunha a fogueira, que dançavam misteriosamente no meio do ambiente silencioso e caótico. E eu sabia que o fogo não se espalharia pela quarto e queimaria tudo, porque eu já o ensinei aquele feitiço. Seus cabelos negros estavam desarrumados, apontando para todos os lugares, e seus olhos verdes, assim como os de Lily, estavam vermelhos e lacrimejavam. Suas mãos tinham hematomas roxos e estavam sangrando um pouco.

— Você disse que queria uma fogueira.

Ele disse debilmente, e eu o abracei o mais rápido que pude, segurando a sacola preta tão forte, que doía. Seu cheiro de livros novos, camomila e lavanda eram muito bem conhecidos por mim, porque, com exceção de Amélia, ele era meu melhor amigo. Eu envolvi minhas pernas contra sua cintura, e os meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. Suas mãos grandes e quentes estavam em minha própria cintura, com os polegares me acariciando lentamente. Eu poderia ficar lá para sempre. Sua respiração era contra o meu pescoço, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem e calafrios descerem pela minha coluna. Eu quase esqueci o que eu precisava fazer. Quase.

Eu desfiz o abraço e o momento "limpar a garganta, pois estou constrangido com esses dois" começou. Todos nós estávamos um pouco embaraçados com a cena, inclusive eu e Al, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me segurar após toda aquela merda. O malão estava totalmente embalado, e o quarto estava quase vazio. As coisas inúteis estavam na fogueira, incluindo as divas, o que realmente era uma pena.

— Muito obrigada. Você não tem ideia de como isso é importante para mim. Obrigado por me ajudarem, vocês sabem... — Eles estavam todos em volta de mim, e sorriram de forma sincera.

Quando Fred abriu a boca para dizer algo sarcástico sobre eu estar agradecendo demais hoje, ouvimos passos subindo as escadas, e nos aterrorizamos por um momento.

— Minha casa. — Lily disse, antes de Fred aparatá-los junto com o malão. Eu aparatei com Al e Amélia tão rápido quanto pude.

A última coisa que eu vi foi o rosto chocado de minha própria mãe me olhando tão inexpressivamente quanto eu olhei para Amélia no Fortescue. Seus penetrantes olhos verde oliva eram exatamente como os meus. Ela tinha um cabelo de cor strawberry blond que estava completamente desarrumado, de uma forma que eu nunca vi antes. Seu cabelo sempre perfeito e muito reto não estava mais tão impecável, e eu quase pude ver algo dentro de seus olhos. Quase.

Feliz aniversário, Olivia.

**xxx**

Era tarde da noite n'À Toca, e o clã Potter-Weasley, juntamente com alguns intrusos como os amigos dos netos — como eu e Amélia, estavam abrindo os presentes. Eu não estava muito no humor para esse tipo de coisa, e não queria estragar o Natal de ninguém, então me contentei em ficar na varanda de madeira com uma caneca de eggnog e observando tudo de longe. Era uma cena bonita de se ver através vidro da janela, e com o frio que fazia aqui fora, eu me sentia A Vendedora de Fósforos.

James, Fred e Roxanne estavam ao lado da grande árvore com vários enfeites mágicos, e pareciam estar tramando algo do jeito que estavam abaixados. Provei estar certa três segundos depois, quando algum estouro foi ouvido e explosões coloridas apareceram no teto. A Sra. Potter e Vovó Weasley ficaram furiosas, enquanto George e Angelina riam. Harry, Rony e Percy discutiam alguma coisa sobre politica, e Rose os interrompeu, vermelha de raiva, parecendo corrigir alguma coisa que eles falavam. Charlie e Bill conversavam empolgados com Teddy, e eu podia apostar meus rins que estavam falando sobre viagens e a cotação do galeão, porque é tudo o que eles sabiam falar.

Amélia e alguma amiga de Rose que eu não conhecia, pois não falava com nenhuma das duas, olhavam Louis jogar Snap Explosivo com Lily e darem risadinhas. Aposto que comentavam o quão bonito ele estava esse ano, porque havia sido um grande assunto desde que ele fez quinze anos entre as férias desse ano e do ano passado. Dominique e Victoire eram tão bonitas quanto ele, de um jeito mais feminino, é claro, e conversavam com Fleur e Audrey, a esposa de Percy na qual eu não era muito familiarizada. Victoire mostrava para elas um produto novo da linha de cosméticos das Patil. Eu refleti sobre como as pessoas poderiam dizer que elas eram fracas e superficiais só julgando pela aparência, mas eu ainda consigo me lembrar de Victoire no meu primeiro ano, quando ela era Monitora-Chefe. A maior parte dos Sonserinos a respeitavam, e isso era um fato quase inédito em Hogwarts, pois ela era Grifinória. Dominique é a melhor capitã de quadribol que a Corvinal teve em anos, e eu tenho certeza que esse ano eles ganham a copa.

Em outro canto da sala, perto da lareira, estavam Hugo e as gêmeas Molly e Lucy. Ele era muito paciente, e apontava para algumas gravuras no livro Hogwarts, uma História, versão revisada. Elas estavam eufóricas e enchiam o garoto de perguntas sobre Hogwarts, porque frequentariam o primeiro ano no ano seguinte, e ele era a única pessoa com paciência suficiente para aguentar a energia delas duas. O Vovô Weasley estava observando tudo da mesa de jantar, que estava sendo posta por Hermione e Vovó Weasley, que agora já estava mais calma. Nós fizemos contato visual, e ele deu um sorriso amável para mim, balançando a cabeça me cumprimentando. Eu respondi com um sorriso grande e um aceno de mão. Ele era um fofo. Logo foi distraído por um gnomo voador lançado por James, que explodiu em outra chuva de fogos de artifício. Isso me fez rir e o meu primeiro impulso foi procurar Albus para fazer algum comentário sarcástico sobre a piromania do irmão dele, mas ele não estava em lugar algum.

Lancei um olhar estranho para a soleira da porta, me questionando onde ele estaria, e me aproximei da janela para ver se ele estava em algum ponto cego do meu campo de visão. Logo quando eu me afastei da grade de madeira da varanda, eu senti duas mãos geladas na minha cintura, e eu quase larguei a caneca de eggnog. Coloquei-a no batente da janela, e virei para frente com uma cara de irritada que tanto eu e ele sabíamos que era falsa.

— Se você quer me assustar, precisa prender primeiro a risada, Potter. – Eu disse debochadamente, olhando para ele com a cabeça de lado.

Seu cabelo negro estava bagunçado e coberto de neve, por algum motivo estranho, e ele estava levemente sujo de fuligem. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, provavelmente pelo frio, já que seus lábios – oh, os lábios, pareciam meio pálidos. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca.

— Se eu quisesse te assustar, não teria trazido isso, Olivia. – Ele sorriu, tirando das costas uma caixinha quadrada embalado em papel de presente verde com um lacinho branco. — Como você consegue perceber, minha mãe me ajudou a embalar. Ela queria colocar vermelho e verde, porque disse que era natalino, mas na verdade eu sabia que era uma ideia subvertida sobre a Grifinória. Temos que ter orgulho Sonserino, nós dois. – Acrescentou a última frase suspendendo a sobrancelha direita e dando um sorriso de lado.

Nós estávamos a alguns passos de distância e eu dei um pigarro nervoso, concordando com a cabeça. Ele deu uma risadinha com a boca presa, que me fez querer bater nele com a caixa. Esta era um pouco pesada, e eu me questionei o que ele tinha colocado naquela caixinha.

— Cala a boca, Albus. - Reclamei, tentando não rir junto. Nos encostamos na grade de madeira da mesma forma que eu estava encostada antes, e fiquei observando a cena da família. A caneca verde - eu havia ganhado de Hermione e Ron, e era a única caneca verde da casa, estava apoiada no batente da janela e o seu vapor sofria uma distorção formada pelo vento frio. – Você tem uma família bonita.

— Obrigada, você também. – Ele disse, me olhando com os olhos semicerrados, como se eu fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Eu fiquei muda, não soube o que responder. Toda aquela cena daquele dia veio à minha mente, e eu fiquei me questionando o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Um nó se formou na minha garganta e eu me senti com coração partido por dentro. Não por ele ter feito uma brincadeira sobre aquilo, claro, era da natureza dele fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. Era doloroso demais pensar no que meus pais estavam fazendo sem mim lá. Apesar de tudo, eles eram minha família, como eles puderam fazer aquilo comigo?

— Isso não tem graça Albus, esse assunto não. – Eu falei, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Oli. – Ele se aproximou de mim, me abraçando de lado. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando empurrar o pensamento para o fundo da mente, e o fato de que ele estava me abraçando. Por Circe, ele estava me abraçando! Porque ele estava me abraçando? A gente nunca se abraça. Seu moletom da Sonserina estava gelado e coberto de neve, mas, de alguma forma, o calor humano conseguia passar pelo meu blusão e superar a baixa temperatura. Eu nem percebi que estava com frio. – O que eu quis dizer é que você é uma de nós agora, sabe?

Ele apoiou seu queixo na minha cabeça, enquanto eu encostava meu corpo no dele e deixava que ele me abraçasse por fora. Era uma posição tão esquisita, mas tão confortável, que eu nem conseguia brigar com ele por ter dito aquilo. Quando ouvi a última frase, quase chorei, mas respirei fundo, e mais uma vez, segurei o choro.

— Obrigada, de verdade. Vocês... Têm sido muito legais comigo. – Eu disse, com a voz soando meio estranha. Deveria ser, talvez, porque eu estivesse surtando por dentro por pelo menos três motivos diferentes.

— Eu sei que têm sido uma barra pra você, e tudo mais. Só queria que você soubesse que, apesar de estar tendo um Natal triste, você ainda tem a gente. Abre o presente.

Murmurei alguma coisa afirmativamente, e eu desfiz o abraço, me virando para ele. Seu rosto era cheio de expectativa, e agora quem ostentava um sorriso nervoso era ele.

— Sorriso nervoso, Potter? Olha só. – Pirracei, não podia perder essa oportunidade dourada.

— Cala a boca e abre. – Ele respondeu, mexendo as mãos de forma nervosa.

Eu olhei para ele de relance enquanto puxava a fita branca e vi que ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior. Oh, os lábios. Senti o calor muito conhecido subir para o meu rosto e voltei-o ao presente. Ao tirar a embalagem, tinha uma caixinha de música. Era uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu havia visto. Dourada, com um ar vitoriano, adornada por pérolas e pequenos entalhes de desenhos floridos que se mexiam com o toque do meu dedo. Fiquei boquiaberta e olhei para ele em choque.

— E então? Você gostou? – Ele queria parecer calmo, e colocou as mãos no bolso para evitar que elas ficassem se mexendo muito da maneira como elas estavam antes. Na verdade, eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava surtando por dentro.

— Gostei? Eu amei, Albus. É linda, eu nem sei o que dizer. – Abri um grande sorriso, que serviu de alívio para seus olhos verdes. Era um verde engraçado, e diferente, tipo os do fundo de garrafa de vidro.

— Abra. – Ele apontou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

Abri sem questionar, e apesar do barulho do vento, da gritaria, das risadas e das conversas lá dentro, eu consegui reconhecer a música que saia de dentro da caixinha de música. Era _Blue Christmas_, na voz do Elvis Presley. Dessa vez, eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas, e pela primeira vez desde o dia do meu aniversário, eu chorei. Lágrimas desciam do meu rosto, e eu comprimi os lábios em uma linha. Albus surtou.

— Você está chorando? Não era pra isso acontecer. Meu Merlin, não chora, por favor. – Ele disse tudo tão rapidamente, que eu desconfiei por um segundo que ele havia virado uma mulher. Ele estava em pânico, com olhos arregalados e as mãos congeladas ao lado do corpo.

— Albus, calma. Não foi nada que você fez. – Eu expliquei, tentando acalmá-lo. – Meu Deus, você é igualzinho ao seu tio Ron. É muita coisa pra mim, sabe? Perder meus pais assim, ser despejada, ser aceita novamente em outra família, você e agora essa música que resume basicamente tudo o que eu estou sentindo em relação a eles.

Seus olhos se encheram em compreensão, e ele soltou sua respiração fortemente pela boca, fazendo-a ficar evidente no frio.

— Eu tenho duas perguntas. – Ele se pronunciou, como se estivesse pedindo a um professor a permissão da palavra.

— Ai meu Merlin, lá vem. – Eu murmurei enquanto coçava a testa e limpava as lágrimas.

— Como uma pessoa pode sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo?

— Eu me recuso a responder a essa pergunta, Potter. – Rolei os olhos, irritada.

— Mas... – Ele começou a se pronunciar, e eu o cortei rapidamente, deixando-o com uma cara de confuso que fez meu coração se apertar.

— Sem mais, próxima pergunta. – Disse, contraindo a boca e segurando um sorriso.

— O que você quis dizer com "você"? – Dessa vez, ele parecia entretido. Como se tivesse pegado alguém no flagrante fazendo alguma coisa errada, e o meu rosto variou em trinta tons de vermelho diferentes em um segundo. – Olivia?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, dando uma risada irônica, e respondeu antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

— Você pode ser uma monitora marrenta, mas não comigo. Você realmente achou que eu não soubesse? – Falou, suspendendo a sobrancelha direita, e eu quis sumir dali.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, Potter. – Respondi grossa, virando o rosto. Encarei os pinheiros ao lado da casa e as hastes do campo de quadribol onde os Potter-Weasleys jogaram mais cedo.

— Ah, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – Ele provocou, sua voz estava mais próxima de mim, mas eu fiz questão de não olhar. – Eu sei que esse está sendo um Natal muito ruim pra você, e eu queria fazê-lo, pelo menos, algo que você fosse se lembrar. Não mais feliz, porque é um pedido meio difícil, e eu acho que isso não seria possível. Isso precisa ser algo que você vai se lembrar com orgulho no futuro, quando você estiver bem sucedida sem eles. Você passou por uma época merda, mas você tinha pessoas que não te deixaram sozinha.

Foi quando fui surpresa pelos seus braços ao redor de mim e me encurralando na grade atrás de nós. Ela não era a que estávamos encostados, e ainda estava suja de neve, fazendo minha calça jeans ficar toda molhada. Meu primeiro impulso foi querer fugir, mas ele me segurou forte nos seus braços, me olhando bem nos olhos com um sorriso irônico.

— Eu adoro te tirar da sua zona de conforto. – Ele provocou, colocando seus braços ao meu redor, de forma que suas mãos pudessem se encontrar nas minhas costas. Eu ainda segurava a caixinha, e com aquele movimento, meus braços se encolheram de forma que ficassem entre mim e ele.

— Desde quando você é tão poeta, Albus? – Eu provoquei de volta, dando um sorriso e mordendo meu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo. Minha voz era rouca e baixa, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ter a última palavra.

Ele não respondeu, só olhou para mim de forma provocadora com a proximidade, e eu tenho certeza que estava parecendo da mesma forma. Por dentro, entretanto, estava surtando novamente. Ouvimos algo farfalhar sobre nossas cabeças, e arregalamos nossos olhos quando viramos a cabeça para cima para ver o que era. Um visgo enfeitiçado flutuava bem acima de nós.

Nossas bocas se colaram imediatamente sem que nós fizéssemos esse movimento. Era o poder do visgo enfeitiçado, ele era vendido na loja dos Weasley. Duas pessoas não poderiam sair debaixo do visgo até que se beijassem. Nós rimos entre o selinho, e começamos um beijo de fato, tendo como trilha sonora os gritos da família Potter-Weasley e as risadas de James.

— Eu sabia! Feliz Natal Olivia, Feliz Natal, Albus! – Ele gritou, dando uma risada escandalosa.

Feliz Natal, Papai James. Obrigada.


End file.
